1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to semiconductor device packages. Particular aspects of this document relate to power semiconductor device packages using direct bonded copper (DBC) substrates.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices are often encased within (or partly within) a package prior to use. Some packages contain a single die while others contain multiple die. The package offers protection to the die, such as from corrosion, impact and other damage, and often also includes electrical leads or other components which connect the electrical contacts of the die with a motherboard or other element(s). The package may also include components configured to dissipate heat from the die into a motherboard, a heat sink, or otherwise away from the die. Direct bonded copper (DBC) substrates used in semiconductor packages generally include a ceramic plate and either one copper layer on one side of the ceramic plate or two copper layers sandwiching the ceramic plate therebetween.